Aedus Valyno
Aedus is a Lunar Halfjarrat (Half Mahjarrat, Half Human), played by RsWolfie. He is a half brother to Amelia and Sophia Duphrane and son to Araelia Valyno, a lunar mage, as well as an unknown father. He is currently twenty three years of age. He is currently in a relationship with Galastus Grey. More About Aedus Aedus is a homosexual lunar spellsword. Training with a mithril spear and black leather outfit, he remains to himself. He has dyed his hair white and has purple eyes, coming from his father's side. He has slightly pale skin and a semi-transparent purple gem embedded into his forehead. He's quite calm and cool-minded and overall very patient. With a thicker-than-ectomorphic figure, he can be considered quite attractive. He dislikes alcoholic beverages as he feels they "fuzz up his thoughts". He has the abilities of healing, telekinesis, telepathy, teleportation, and shapeshifting as non-combat magic. He also can wield all four elements with magic, air being his strongest. He can weild a spear more-than-properly and he is quite good at throwing things accurately should they have a spear-like structure. He currently weilds a red adamantium-runite alloy spear, granted by Commander Xerxes, an Icyene of Kandarin. Aedus's History Pre-Roleplay: Growing up with his Lunar Mage mother, Aedus found himself learning Lunar Magicks, including healing and telekinesis. On his spare time, he was allowed to practice elemental magic, and so he did. He grew found of air magic and thus pursude the element the most. He managed to get the basics of the others by the time he was seventeen, but in their aspects, he wouldn't do well against any other average mage. He focused on air magic manly, though, and thus he grew in it. With Healing Magic, Air Magic, and Telekinesis at his disposal, he left the Lunar Isles and began to self-teach himself with the ways of a spear. He is still learning with the weapon, though he learns rapidly. He is unaware of the existance of one of his half-sisters, Sophia, but the other he plans to visit soon. Post-Roleplay: Travelling- Aedus found himself attending Varrock's Black and White Ball as a guard. After a large amount of complicatons, he gave up. Reuniting with his sister whilst inside the palace, he got drunk with her and the two plus three others began to play spin the bottle. With lots of laughs, the game was quite enjoyable. Aedus even marked the King's Throne with his spear. When a rather disturbing dare landed on his sister, he used telekinesis to shatter the bottle against the ceiling, claiming that the game was over. When questioned and glared at, he played it off as if it was a drunk action. Ellie, another half-mahjarrat within the spin the bottle game, declared he should hide his gem more often. With a stern "Thanks for the advice", he turned and walked off, leaving the ball. It was then that Aedus proceeded to Ardougne, what for, he didn't know. When he got there, he decided to request a job, expecting to be turned down. Being let inside as his spear was taken from him, he watched as another job applicant, whom had made an entire fool of himself in terms of speech and behavior, got accepted to join the Order of the Dragon Riders, which Aedus assumed to be the city's military. Then, it came down to him. After explaining that he was a Lunar Halfjarrat with certain skills, he earned the favor of two of the four presences there, those being the King and one of the princes, Nero. The other two, Tirus and an unknown one, seemed curious at most. When it was over, though, Aedus was accepted as a Court Mage and assistant to an Archmage of the nation for the time being, it being worded as though a probation period to test Aedus's skills. After being dismissed, he couldn't help but smile; he had gotten a job, and, from what he understood, he had the opportunity to receive so much more. Court Mage of Ardougne- It was only an hour later when Aedus found himself supervising a duel between two of the princes, Ehrick and Tirus. Tirus weilded a crimson blade that resembled dragon metal. Aedus's suspicions were confirmed when a piece of the winged-styled shield that Ehrick used was easily chipped off with the blade. As they fought, Aedus watched carefully, knowing his assistance would be needed. The match ended with Ehrick receiving a slash to the side of his knee, thus drawing blood. Aedus healed the man, wondering what the fight was all about, but he didn't ask, knowing it wasn't the time nor the place. The next day, he proceeded to Varrock at noon, as instructed by his sister during the ball. She got there late, but once she did, she greeted him with a punch to the nose, drawing some blood on his part. She explained that due to him marking the throne with his spear during the ball, she had to pay for it both in cash and in blood. Though after apologizing, she cooled down and hugged him properly. He explained to her that he had been accepted as a Court Mage for the King of Kandarin as well as an assistant to the Archmage, to which she replied that she only went to Ardougne once, and she didn't plan on going there again due to working with Sicarius as an apothecary and healer. Knowing their differences at the matter, Aedus questioned if she got hurt at the battle that had taken place in Burthrope the night before. She assured him she wasn't anywhere near there. Shortly after, she teleported off, telling him to meet her at Jolly Boar Inn for dinner. Once she was gone, he glared at Varrock's castle, thinking to himself that he would burn it to the ground if they should ever lay a finger on her again. Returning to Ardougne, Aedus decided to confront Tirus on why he fought Ehrick. After receiving the explanation that they fought over daggers and people, Aedus exclaimed he wanted to fetch the daggers. Provided equipment and a Mahjarrat-Hunting companion (whom they didn't meet with good terms), as well as having an interesting conversation with Tirus on women, Aedus set off to ramsack Kinshra fortresses, looking for the daggers and Ehrick's son, Ehrick Jr. During the time between talking to Tirus and fetching weapons from the armory, Aedus managed to do some scouting in search of enemies of Camelot, however nobody showed up to attack. Hours later, Aedus emerged from the Kinshra fortress successfully with the daggers. The child though, couldn't be found. He had used cunning and planning ahead, having gone as an eagle with a disruption shield cast by runes on him, allowing him to still cast magic. Smashing out of a window and shifting to an eagle, he flew off toward Ardougne to tell Tirus of his half-successful mission. Once there, Tirus was obviously pleased, which made Aedus happy. It was then that Aedus truly acknowledged the slight, rediculous crush he had on the prince. After a conversation with several people, Tirus and Aedus went on a walk, where Tirus explained fully that he didn't have a woman because he actually already had a mate; his male dragon. The dragon had been gone for a month, though, and thus he remained single for that time, awaiting it's return. Aedus questioned if the two had ever had intercourse, surprised when Tirus had said many times. Apparently, it was good, as well. When Aedus asked if Tirus would have sex with a man, Tirus said he wasn't sure, though they didn't have much more time to speak before a sudden miracle happened. Landing on the ground near the two would be Tirus's dragon, radiating beautifully. Aedus's hopes shot down, he exclaimed that he must have been quite the lucky charm. Tirus replied in agreement, exclaiming "first the daggers, now the dragon". Tirus gave Aedus a hug, making Aedus feel even worse. Aedus quickly left, drinking his worries away with ale; alcohol that on a normal basis he would not drink. While sulking and thinking over his clouded mind, Ehrick walked in, questioning if Aedus had found anything on his travels. Exclaiming that he found the daggers and that they were in the castle, both of them, Ehrick proceeded to walk out. Aedus hollered that Tirus was a little ways north from their, lying on his dragon. Ehrick exclaimed that if Aedus had a problem, he should do something about it, regarding him as friend before leaving. Looking down again, Aedus thought to himself about how he didn't feel like he truly was a friend, but rather a rival for some odd reason. Shaking off the thought, he finished his glass. It was then that Aedus decided he SHOULD do something about it. Getting up, he proceeded to the castle and asked Nero for a walk. When Vectis required his son to go to sleep, Aedus instead escorted him up. Kissing the teenager on the lips, he sparked a lust for games within the child as well as an anger within it's father. Vectis charged electricity and, after slamming Aedus into a wall and questioning him, disintegrated two guards. It wasn't short after that Tirus went on to attack Aedus. Nero intervened, allowing escape. Aedus only fled to the front of the castle, though, sitting their until Nero confronted him. He only asked why he did it. Aedus didn't properly respond in time before a knight, mage, and Tirus came out to greet him. He gave in, gettng binded by the mage and escorted to a cell. There, he talked for hours upon hours of interrogation, which included Aedus confessing to Prince Tirus that he liked him, before his little beast-man "friend" came down, going to destroy him. Nero teleported Aedus out and they appeared in a dungeon. Nero right hooked Aedus, only to shortly be greeted by the beast-man and Tirus once more. Aedus took his chance to teleport out to Lunar Isle, where he knew he couldn't be followed. Making a telepathic bond with Nero, he explained that Nero was just a rebound and a drunken mistake. He also mentioned that Nero was very gullible, hinting that Aedus may have been lying some. Aedus told Nero that he would return when the king awoke to face proper trial and punishment. He would see this through to the end. It was only hours later than Aedus met up with Tirus's dragon, confessing his sins and seeking advice. After a long conversation, Tirus awoke, angered that Aedus was there. Though after an even longer conversation, the two talked out their differences, ending with a firm handshake. Aedus even managed to touch the dragon's snout before heading off. Later, he heard a loud lightning bolt and approached it. He saw Naro fighting with another man. A third man was present, urging Aedus to fetch the king. Aedus, although questioning himself if he really wanted to see the king, did as told. The king wasn't present in the castle, however, but when Aedus returned to the three men, Vectis appeared with a burst of lightning, angered. Aedus knew he should leave. He studied the figure that had pleaded to him earlier to fetch the king, noticing how handsome he was. Aedus needed a distraction from Tirus, so he expressed to him that he hoped they meeted again. The figure agreed and Aedus teleported out. It was later that Aedus finally met up with the man, his name being Galastus. They walked around Ardougne before sitting near the ports, enjoying their time. Gale, as Aedus nicknamed him, did his best to impress, conjuring fine wine from sand and saltwater. Aedus was impressed; further impressed with the man's masculine body. Perhaps it was the cup of wine, or perhaps it was his dilemma with Tirus, but Aedus went all the way with Gale on that night. They kissed in the water, did more stuff in the water, proceeded to Gale's house to do even more stuff, and the next morning, Gale made breakfast before heading out, leading Aedus to travel for his new day. After a day of smashing down doors, holding princes against beds, and trying to con blacksmiths for spears, Aedus finally asked the King to receive a top-quality spear rather than the average Vectori equipment. After thinking, the King decided sure and ordered the Icyene commander to get one for Aedus. The King only asked not to spend a fortune. When the Icyene and Aedus met up, however, they had different plans. The Icyene would forge the blade himself with an adamantium-runite alloy and have it forged red for style. The Icyene said he would take care of the entire process, including fetching bones, for whatever reason that may be. Aedus could only help but being grateful. This was an awesome Icyene. With the order of staying in the city for the return of the Icyene, Aedus found himself glancing around, unsure of what to do. He didn't see the commander until the next day, though. Before that time, the blacksmith that Aedus had attempted to con came forward and challenged Aedus to a hand-to-hand brawl. Aedus was horrible at it, him basing himself off of spears and magic, though he managed to shatter the man's rib and horribly disfigure his knee before the tide of battle knocked him to near-unconsciousness. The blacksmith left three notes of 1,000 gold pieces in consideration before teleporting off. Moments passed as Aedus slowly recovered, using healing magic to fix up his nose. However, he was too weak and tired to fix it all up, so he met up with his sister, whom he almost called Amelia even though she had taken the role of a new alias, Alicia, and she fixed him up. It was then that the Icyene showed up, presenting a spear made of an adamantium-runite alloy for speed, balance, strenght, and control. The grip was made from the bone of a deceased dragon's wing for control and less weight. Cleaning the rest of the blood off of his face and practicing with his spear, Aedus longed to meet the blacksmith once more. He did, soon, though. It turned out that the black smith was the real estate agent for Ardougne, and Aedus happened to go that way, following the Icyene, Commander Xerxes. He behaved, though, sipping the glass of red wine he had ordered from the inn. It was horrible and in no way reminded him of the wine Galastus had made for him. He felt lonely. It had been two days since he had a conversation with the guy. Was their relationship really meant to be a one-night-stand? Trivia: *Though his armor resembles dragon leather, he confirmed to one of the King's men that it wasn't, exclaiming that he only wished it was. *Aedus may as well be the only Lunar Halfjarrat in Runescape. *He appears to be very protective and close to his sister, Amelia, always questioning her health and nicknaming her Am. *During his talk about women with Prince Tirus in the Ardougne Castle's armory, Aedus told him "Beauty, no brains", hinting that he found Tirus to be attractive. *Prince Tirus is the first and only crush Aedus has ever had, much in vain. *Aedus has never touched the dragon daggers, despite capturing and retrieving them. They were inside of a box when he stole them. *Feeling the feud between Prince Tirus and Prince Ehrick, Aedus has definitely taken the side to Prince Tirus, trying his best to maintain a friendship with Ehrick. *In terms of "Happy Time", Aedus is versatile. *Aedus considers himself above-average with spears and magic, however as displayed in a fist-fight with a blacksmith named "Cas", he is vulnerable when unable to use either. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Half-breed Category:Humans Category:Mahjarrat Category:Lunar Mages Category:Moon Clan